Blurry
by Johnnys-eeyore
Summary: My first attempt at a songfic. please read! its based on Sirius's feelings for Remus while he's in Azkaban. RL/SB. Based on 'blurry' by puddle of mudd


Blurry

Author: Me, Johnnys Eeyore aka the 'Perverted Freak'

Title: Blurry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…hey wait a sec, he isn't even in this! OK, I don't own Sirius Black or Remus Lupin, despite the fact I really really wish I did! 

I also don't own 'Blurry' by Puddle of Mudd…hell I don't like the band either, love the song though! I wanna own the Murderdolls! (Stamps foot in rage)

Authors Note: This is definitely not my usual style, if you like random, sometimes perverse, random insane stuff then go check out the rest of my stuff!

Basically, I thought I'd give writing a song fic a go, I was listening to my Kerrang cd and I though this was perfect! Yes, be warned, it's a Remus and Sirius coupling! Review if you would be so kind (Strange grin that's trying to look kind but has underlying freakiness)

This is based on the time Sirius spent in Azkaban.

Blurry 

 'I sit here alone and the darkness begs to consume me.'
    
    _ "Everything's so Blurry_
    
    _ And everyone's so fake_
    
    _ And everybody's empty_
    
    _ And everything is so messed up"_
    
     'I can't tell fantasy from reality anymore…and all I can see is you…the way the sun lights up your face…love gets me through'
    
    _"Pre-occupied without you_
    
    _I cannot live at all_
    
    _My whole world surrounds you_
    
    _I stumble then I crawl"_
    
     'You know how I feel for you, yet you refuse to see me…to have anything to do with me. I would sacrifice anything for you but you let their lies and opinions drive us apart'
    
    _ "You could be my someone_
    
    _You could be my scene_
    
    _You know that I'll protect you_
    
    _From all of the obscene_
    
    _I wonder what your doing_
    
    _Imagine where you are_
    
    _There's oceans in between us_
    
    _But that's not very far"_
    
     'How could you give me your love…then take it away? I'm torn apart by your words'
    
    _ "Can you take it all away_
    
    _Can you take it all away_
    
    _Well you shoved it in my face_
    
    _This pain you gave to me_
    
    _Can you take it all away_
    
    _Can you take it all away_
    
    _Well ya shoved it my face"_
    
     'You won't listen to reason, you won't listen to sense…dammit! You won't listen to the truth, instead you choose to believe the rumours and the lies'
    
    _ "Everyone is changing_
    
    _There's noone left that's real_
    
    _To make up your ending_
    
    _And let me know just how you feel_
    
    _Cause I am lost without you_
    
    _I cannot live at all_
    
    _My whole world surrounds you_
    
    _I stumble then I crawl"_
    
     'I thought you knew me, that's what you always said…you knew me better than anyone ever could, you should know I would never do such a thing'
    
    _ "You could be my someone_
    
    _You could be my scene_
    
    _You know that I will save you_
    
    _From all of the unclean_
    
    _I wonder what your doing_
    
    _I wonder where you are_
    
    _There's oceans in between us_
    
    _But that's not very far"_
    
     'On that fateful day, they tore us apart. They polluted your mind with their bullshit. You fled, you left at the time I needed you the most, you abandoned me when I needed to feel your arms around me. You left me over lies'
    
    _ "Nobody told me what you thought_
    
    _Nobody told me what to say_
    
    _Everyone showed you where to turn_
    
    _Told you when to runaway_
    
    _Nobody told you where to hide_
    
    _Nobody told you what to say_
    
    _Everyone showed you where to turn_
    
    _Showed you when to runaway"_
    
     'Yet, my heart is still full of love for you, I need you with me. You're all that gets me through but now, I don't know how you feel…do you still love me? I need to know why you left'
    
    _ "You take it all_
    
    _You take it all away..._
    
    _Explain again to me_
    
    _You take it all away_
    
    _Explain again to me_
    
    _Take it all away_
    
    _Explain again"_

 'Your face is imprinted on my brain and it's the only thing I have that they can never take away. Come back to me, believe in me Remus'

Authors Note: Er…the end…yes I am aware that was utter crap but at least I tried! Lol! Hmmmmmmm…review please? I need feedback.


End file.
